


you won't find your fears inside these arms

by wanreina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s02e13 Nightwing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanreina/pseuds/wanreina
Summary: Jason wasn't sure what brought him back to the Titans Tower. He'd been planning on heading back to Gotham, to try and prove to Batman and Dick that he could handle himself, that he wasn't useless and wasn't just a sidekick.  But as he was near the state line, he just couldn't make himself go.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	you won't find your fears inside these arms

Jason wasn't sure what brought him back to the Titans Tower. He'd been planning on heading back to Gotham, to try and prove to Batman and Dick that he could handle himself, that he wasn't useless and wasn't just a sidekick. But as he was near the state line, he just couldn't make himself go. _Unfinished Business_ , he told himself, as he let the retinal scanner verify his identity. He wasn't surprised that it let him in without protest. The Tower was dark as he entered, which also wasn't surprising as it was the middle of the night. Donna's funeral had been earlier that day and Jason figured they were all in bed, filled with grief. He hadn't known Donna, personally, but he knew Bruce cared about her, and he'd heard enough of her to know Dick thought of her like a sister.

Which, kind of made her Jason's sister too, if Jason was going to see Dick as his brother — which, he did. Even if Dick didn't accept him, he kinda looked up to the older man, his predecessor.

Jason had been so excited to join the Titans, to fight alongside Dick and see what he could do., to be brothers. But all it had led to were lies and accusations and _terror_. Jason had gotten kidnapped because of Dick, had gotten dropped from a building because of Dick.

And yet, as Jason drove away from the Tower, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of everything Dick had said. Everything Dick had done since confessing his greatest failures.

He thought of the security video of Dick being arrested, the security footage of the prison Dick had been sent to. Cameras that captured every moment of his torment. As mad at Dick as Jason was, seeing the rat on the floor, on the food tray, made his blood boil.

He thought of Dick on his knees, offering himself up for Jason's safe return. Having learned what Deathstroke had put him through, it unsettled Jason how easily Dick was willing to give up his life. How he hadn't fought Deathstroke until Kory arrived. How he hadn't even bothered wearing armor, just came in a thin t-shirt and jeans, unarmed.

He thought of Dick screaming as Jason fell. " _Scary as hell._ "

He thought of the roof, ready to jump because he was poison, tainting everything he touched, only to learn Dick felt the same way. Claimed _he_ was the poison, the one that destroyed everything he came near. Dick had been the only one who tried to stop Jason, the others didn't even notice him leave, none of them noticed he was breaking except Dick.

Jason was grateful for his training with Bruce, because he was able to move about the Tower quietly. He found his room untouched, everything right where he'd left it. He thought about just going to sleep, crawling under the blankets and waiting for the nightmare to end. He could just wake up tomorrow and things would be back to normal. It would just be Jason, Dick, Gar, and Rachel again. But things had changed, and it wasn't all a dream.

He left his room and headed for Dick's. The door was unlocked, which also didn't surprise Jason. Bruce had a thing about locked doors. Inside, he saw Dick laying on the bed, on his side facing the door. He was asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, and hit with the sudden embarrassment that Jason had come crawling back for affection, Jason turned to leave.

"Jason?"

Jason paused in the doorway, before turning back to see Dick sitting up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders.

"I—" Jason couldn't get the words out. He didn't know why he'd come back to the Tower. He just saw a sign saying " _Now leaving California_ " and it was like he couldn't get his bike to go any further. He didn't _want_ to keep going, he just wanted to talk to Dick again.

To yell and scream.

To know Dick wouldn't hate him for doing so.

He wanted a brother, _his_ brother.

Dick was still watching him, studying him to try and figure out what he wanted, what he _needed_.

It almost felt like he was back at the Manor with Alfred.

"I just—" he cut himself off, glancing behind him at the hallway. No one was out there, but he wanted to run. Maybe Dick would just forget Jason ever came back.

Dick, however, wouldn't grant him that mercy. Instead, he just nodded and stood up. Jason didn't have time to run, too stunned and uncertain to do so, before Dick had wrapped his arms around Jason, the way Jason had seen him hug Rachel or Gar. The way Jason had never let him.

Still stunned, it was all Jason could do to not hug Dick back. That hollow feeling in his chest started to dissipate in the hug. Jason didn't need the hug, he didn't need any affection.

But he couldn't tear himself away. He finally just thought, "fuck it" and hugged back. When he did so, he felt all of his anger and fears fade. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

In the hug, he felt Dick's shoulders relax as well, telling Jason that his brother had needed this as much as Jason did.

After what felt like ten minutes, Dick pulled back to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, trying to put his cold and carefree mask back in place, but he couldn't. His hands were still shaking. "I just wanted to—" he stopped himself again, not sure what he wanted anymore.

Dick seemed to understand though. "Wanna sleep here?" Dick asked.

Yes, Jason thought. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He was latching onto the affection Dick was giving him. His brother, taking care of him and not casting him out like trash, like _poison_. He so desperately wanted to be accepted, to be welcomed with open arms. He didn't want to be the first person people suspected when things went wrong.

"I need to get back to Gotham," Jason replied.

"It's late, Jay. I'll feel better if you stay," Dick insisted.

"I can go to my room," Jason glanced at Dick's bed. He wanted to stay, wanted to be near his brother instead of alone with his thoughts.

Dick sat down on the bed. "Come on, it's late. We've all had a horrible past few weeks, and I'm exhausted. Lay down, Jason." He laid down, making sure there was enough room for Jason.

Jason, reluctantly, followed the order. Laying down on Dick's bed. The bed was huge, so there was plenty of space. Still, Jason found himself moving (he would not call it cuddling) closer to Dick. He felt Dick wrap an arm around him to pull him even closer.

He closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Michael Schulte's "Heard You Crying".
> 
> I've never written anything for DC other than a few Teen Titans fics, but I'm currently hyperfixated on Titans. I've never read any of the comics or seen any movies aside from The Dark Knight. I've been reading a lot of DC fics and I really like the relationship between Dick & Jason so I wrote a fic where they just cuddle in Dick's bed. I have a lot of feelings about them both and I hope S3 gives me more, especially a lot of angst with Jason being Red Hood.
> 
> I also haven't written anything, that I've finished & posted, in over a year and I really miss it.
> 
> I'm probably gonna write more for Titans (specifically Titans cause I'm more familiar with that), but I'm not sure. Probably just more cuddle pile stuff cause I'm desperate for physical affection and I live through fictional characters.
> 
> Also half of this was written as I was fighting sleep from a new med so there's that. Apologies for any OOC stuff or typos.


End file.
